Nanny 100
by writer168
Summary: Itachi's getting restless. His son, Sasuke, has driven away every single nanny he's ever hired. But when Naruto, their butler, brings a friend to become Sasuke's new nanny, has he found his savior or his own personal nightmare?
1. Help Wanted

Itachi merely looked up from his work as a woman stomped over to his desk, red-faced and soaked with some sort of blue liquid. Her hair, which was normally red, was a bleached blonde. She pushed up her glasses and glared at him.

"I cannot take this any longer, Uchiha-san! Your son has tried to kill me on _several _occasions and he has been pranking me non-stop! I quit!"

Itachi sighed and took off his glasses.

"Uzumaki-san..."

Karin cut him off with a wave of her hand, turned on her heel, and stormed out. A few seconds later, a small boy peeked in.

"Papa... Karin-nee's gone." he chirped.

"And whose fault would that be, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke came into the home office and took a seat in front of his father's desk with a pout. He looked up at Itachi.

"So what if it's m'fault? I didn' like 'er! She, She didn' wanna play superheros, ninja, or pillow forts wi'me! She jus' call'd me 'cute' and spent 'er time lookin' at _you_! She stopp'd callin me cute when I put blue dye on 'er though. She got super mad too when I put the bleach in 'er shampoo."

Itachi massaged his temples and sighed as second time. Uzumaki Karin was the 99th nanny he had hired to take care of his son, and so far, Sasuke hated every single one of them and drove them off all sorts of different ways. That did include shaving their heads while they slept, hiding their clothes all over the house, and dumping the clothes he didn't hide in an orange-dyed jacuzzi.

Itachi pulled out his phone and texted his butler.

_Naruto-kun, I know you're out with a friend, but afterwards, I need you to look for another nanny. Uzumaki Karin quit._

* * *

><p>"You already <em>finished<em> your residency? But you're like, twenty-six years old, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Twenty-seven." Sakura corrected with a smile, "And I got my M.D. when I was twenty-three, remember? Tsunade-sama offered me the job right after I got it and I worked at Konoha Hospital. You should know this, Naruto. You were there."

"Eh?! I was?!"

Sakura laughed. The two of them had been best friends ever since they learned to walk and had been almost inseparable up until high school. Naruto had decided to take the standard four years of college and moved to Konohagakure, which was 2-3 day drive from Sunagakure.

With Sakura busy with med-school and Naruto with his studies, they barely had time for each other. Within the timespan of a decade, they've really only been able to skype, text and talk over the phone with short visits to each other on special occasions. In those years, Naruto got his bachelor's degree and started working under one Uchiha Itachi. And once Sakura got her M.D, she herself moved to Konohagakure.

Right after Teuchi served them their ramen, Naruto's back pocket buzzed. He pulled out his phone and frowned as he read the screen. Sakura looked at him.

"What's up?" she asked, taking a bite of pork.

"The boss just texted me. Seems that Sasuke drove another nanny out." he sighed, "Dammit, and she was the 99th one too. Gahh, I'm sooo tired of looking for more nannies for the brat, dattebayo!"

Sakura looked down at her ramen bowl with furrowed eyebrows for a few seconds before turning to her distraught friend.

"Well... I guess I can do it? I'm taking a break from medicine for who knows how long and I'm looking for a job. He can't be that-"

"THANK YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto gushed, wrapping his arms around her, "Right after we eat, I'll take you to the house! Don't even worry about it, he's almost entirely likeable!"

"... What do you mean, _'almost entirely_'?"


	2. Handsome

When Naruto turned a corner and exclaimed that they've arrived, Sakura was expecting a quaint, slightly larger than normal two story building. Then she remembered that Naruto had taken up a job as a _butler, _and that screamed "rich and a bit stuck up". The house was three stories high that looked like a mix of western and japanese style on the outside. The garage was completely separate from the house and everything was situated on the other side of a lake with a single, road resembling bridge to lead to the estate. Sakura slowly looked at Naruto.

"That's... the house...?" she questioned slowly.

"Yup." he chirped, crossing the bridge, "The boss has more money than he knows what to do with, ya know? And he wants Sasuke to be as comfortable as possible so he bought this place. Pretty cool, huh?"

Cool was an understatement. The place was beautiful and simply amazing. Once Naruto pulled into the garage, he helped his best friend out of the car and led her in through the back door. That led them to the kitchen, which was styled with black cabinets, pristine white walls, glass counter tops, and all stainless steel appliances.

"Nice..." she mumbled to herself, inspecting the ridiculously large kitchen curiously. Naruto beamed.

"Right? Stay right here, I'm gonna get Sasuke." he said as he disappeared up the stairs. The stairs, strangely enough, had each individual plank attached to left wall with a glass wall on the right side. Sakura had to admit, the house was really nice and the guy who owned this place must have really good taste. Not a minute later, a small boy bounced down the stairs, Naruto following after. Sakura grinned when she looked over the seven year old.

"Sasuke, right? You're quite the handsome young man." she mused. Sasuke blushed at the complitment and stared down at his feet.

"Th-Thank you."

Sakura crouched down to his level and extended her hand.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, but you can call me Sakura. If you don't mind, I'm gonna be your new nanny. You think we'll get along?"

Sasuke slowly reached out to shake her hand.

"Well... d'you like ninjas and pillow forts?" he asked.

"Ninjas are awesome, but are you talking about regular pillow forts or pillow fort defense where we shoot people who aren't in the fort with nerf guns? Because I did that all the time when I was a kid." she laughed. Sasuke's eyes glowed as a wide smile spread over his face.

"I have nerf guns in m'room! If I go'n get 'em, will you play pillow fort defense wi'me?" he questioned excitedly.

"Of course! You and me can team up against Naruto!"

"Yeah!"

"Oi! What's the whole team thing?! I never agreed to that! Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Oh come on! That isn't fair!"

* * *

><p>When Itachi came home from the office, it was about nine o'clock. He came home late. Again. He sighed and stepped out of his sleek black<em> 2014 McLaren MP4-12C<em> with his suitcase in hand. Even if it was summer vacation for students, Sasuke would usually be asleep or going to sleep at this time. Stepping into the house, he walked towards Naruto, who was slurping a cup of instant ramen in the kitchen.

"'Shup, bosh!" he greeted. Itachi nodded and set his suitcase down on one of the chairs.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. Have you found a suitable nanny for Sasuke?" he asked. Naruto bobbed his head and set his ramen cup on the counter. He hopped off the stool and went to prepare Itachi a cup of tea.

"Definitely. Her name's Haruno Sakura and Sasuke _adores _her, dattebayo."

Itachi leaned on the island counter and regarded the younger man with a raised brow.

"Adore? After ninety-nine consecutive nannies, how does one find someone that Sasuke doesn't hate at first glance?"

Naruto set a cup of tea in front of Itachi and took a seat back on his stool. He grinned.

"Sakura-chan's the friend I always go meet up with on my days off. Every since middle school, little kids just love her. She can get really scary sometimes, but they'll still love her. I have no idea how that's possible, considering the type of scary she gets. You know that 'scary' that makes the air really, really, heavy and the chills crawl up your spine and you know that you're gonna die in the next few seconds and-"

"Naruto-kun. You're rambling."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, while you were gone, we built a huge pillow fort and we spent the afternoon shooting each other with nerf guns. Afterwards, we watched _Home Alone_ until just recently, and now Sakura-chan's tucking him into bed. Pretty crazy, huh? All the other nannies couldn't get Sasuke to bed when they wanted."

Itachi took off his tie with his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. For as long as him and Naruto tried to hire a nanny, Sasuke despised every single one that came his way. The nannies tried their hardest to get on his good side, but no matter what they did, he wouldn't give them a chance. What made this nanny any different?

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Is Sasuke asleep?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep a few minutes ago. Oh, and I told him the story of how you'd always get into fights in high school. He thinks you're kinda awesome now." she replied. Naruto fist pumped in success as Itachi turned his head to get a good look at her. Haruno Sakura certainly didn't look like a nanny. Or nanny material, for that matter. Did nannies usually have pink hair and dress in skinny jeans and converse? Or look so young, for that matter? Naruto noticed his boss' gaze and slung an arm around Sakura.

"Boss, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura-chan, this is Uchiha Itachi." he introduced. Sakura bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. Your son's quite cute and a ball of energy, I musy say. I have a feeling that I'll enjoy being with him." she smiled. Itachi inclined his head in return.

"Likewise, Haruno-san. Tomorrow, I will need to see your records before I will allow your stay here." he informed blandly.

"Of course, of course. I'll have it all in to you when I come in tomorrow." she answered readily, "I'll be in at about eight-ish, if that's fine with you."

"It's a reasonable time. He will not be awake by then."

Naruto looked at her.

"Ready to head back, Sakura-chan? I'll drop you back at your apartment and I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow. How 'bout it?" he asked. Sakura took up the offer and bowed at Itachi a second time before following Naruto to the garage. Itachi watched them as they left, keeping a keen eye on Sakura before she disappeared out of his house. When he was sure they were gone, he picked up his briefcase and walked into his study. There, he sat down in his plush, leather chair. He stared at the picture frame on his desk for a full five minutes.

"Naruto-kun finally found someone Sasuke likes. It seemed like the day would never come, didn't it?" he whispered.

There was nothing but silence, and he smiled.

"I hope she makes him happy. For his sake and yours.."


	3. Licensed

Itachi was seated at his desk at Uchiha Corp. when he finally found the time to look over Sakura's records. Business associate and good friend of his, Hoshigaki Kisame, was peering over his shoulder, he too looking at her records. Matsuura Kakuzu, another friends of his, was seated on one of the white leather couches in front of Itachi's dark wood desk. He wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, but was just calculating Uchiha Corp.'s finances and stocks.

"Haruno Sakura, eh?" he mused, running a hand through his hair, "She's got some weird hair. Well, like I'm one to talk, but blue is definitely more subtle that any sort of pink."

Kakuzu slowly turned his head towards the desk, eyes shining with recognition.

"Haruno... is she in her late twenties?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"She is. You know of her?"

"Of course. Anyone in my line of work would have heard of that name before. Read through the rest of her file. You might find something interesting." said Kakuzu. Itachi looked back down at the folder in front of him and flipped through it.

_Participated in MMA alongside Uzumaki Naruto up until their high school graduation._

An interesting hobby to take up, he had to admit. As Itachi voiced this inwardly, Kisame expressed that same opinion outwardly.

_Finished undergraduate school at nineteen under a full-paid scholarship at Sunagakure International._

"... What?"

_Completed her full term at the Kazekage Academy of Medicine and graduated as valedictorian of her graduating class at age twenty-three._

"Holy fuck, Itachi-san, she's the youngest person to have graduated." Kisame stated with eyes filled with amazement, "What in hell is she doing as your kid's nanny?"

_Under the astounding recommendation of Anamiya Chiyo, Senju Tsunade offered a full time residency to Sakura. For the following four years, she has worked as one of the leading physicians at Konoha Hospital._

"During her first week at the hospital, she quickly learned about my business there. I don't know how she managed that, maybe from working directly under Tsunade, but she understood my service and kept her mouth shut. I didn't need to get rid of her, should she have ratted me off to the nearest police station." Kakuzu said. He turned his attention back to the finances.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, Sakura's file laid out open on his desk for him to see. From what he could see, she was _very_ successful in her previous line of work. He didn't see any reason for her to quit just after an entire four year residency. Perhaps it was a change of heart or idea, but he didn't believe for a second that she would leave such a career so quickly, even if it was just for a 'break'.

"Shit. You know, Itachi-san, it can't be too bad to keep her in your ring of allies. Being as she is, it looks like you can get some real connections through her."

He could. But her only wanted her as the person his son could love. He didn't want to involve her in his world.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Sakura-chan, are you sure about this...?! I mean, I would totally do this, but I know you aren't as stupid as I am, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted up at the rooftop. Sasuke was sitting on his shoulders, hands fisted in his golden hair and laughing hysterically.<p>

"You c'n do it, Sak'ra-nee!" Sasuke cheered.

"Don't encourage her, brat!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and peered over the roof. She had on Naruto's orange swimming trunks and her black sports bra. Was she just about to jump into a lake off of a three story house? Yes. Yes she was.

"Sakura-chan, if you die, I'm bringing you back to life, then killing you again! I'm promising you that!"

"Belly flop! Belly flop!"

"Belly flop and I won't save you if you're drowning, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura grinned and stepped up onto the railing. She stared at the beautiful blue lake before her for a few seconds before she pushed herself off. She flipped twice for syle and ended in a cannonball.

"FUCK! IT'S COLD!"

"Profanity, Sakura-chan! No profanity!"

Sakura clapped and crawled down Naruto before running over to the small dock and crouching down.

"Sak'ra-nee, you din' belly flop!"

Sakura's head popped out of the water as she ran a hand over her head.

"I flipped twice! You gotta give me credit for that!" she pouted.

"... Gimme cookies an' I'll gi'you c'edit."

"I'll give you two cookies and a popsicle after lunch if you give me credit and eat all your food." she retorted. Sasuke grinned and bounced back up onto his feet.

"Eat wi'me?" he questioned hopefully. Sakura smiled.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. You and naruto head on in, I'll catch up with you guys soon." she said. She watched as both of them walked back into the house before hefting herself onto the dock and grabbing the fluffy blue towel that was laid out for her. As she was drying her hair, she noticed a yellow care parked on the bridge. The window was rolled down with a man not too much older than Sakura sitting in the driver's seat.

"That was hella ballsy, hm." he called, taking off his sunglasses, "I'm surprised that anyone would jump from that height, let alone a roof, un. So now, I'm left wondering who you are. I came here to pick up something for the Uchiha, and I've never seen you before. Care to enlighten me, un?"

Sakura walked towards the car with the towel slung over her shoulder.

"Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-kun's new nanny." she introduced, "Nice to meet you."

"Iwahashi Deidara. A friend of Itachi's and a benefactor to his business, hm."

Deidara stepped out of his car and poked Sakura in her stomach.

"Whoa. Nice abs, hm."

"Thanks, I grew them myself."

She led Deidara into the house where Naruto regarded him with a grimace and an uncaring stare.

"Ugh. Why'd you let him in , Sakura-chan?" he whined, "Trash is supposed to say _outside_ the house."

"Says the overgrown ramen dump, un."

"At least I'm not a fake blonde, dattebayo!" Naruto accused as he pointed a finger at the now offended older man.

"Fake? _Excuse you?_ First off, my hair is the exact shade of _royal yellow_, un, and there isn't any dye in the goddamn world that can imitate this natural color! Second, I..."

Sakura watched the two argue with narrowed eyes, trying to understand what was going on. Sasuke tugged on her shorts to catch her attention.

"They fight a lot, so it's s'okay. Can w'eat now?" he asked. She grinned.

"Of course we can."

She took hold of his hand and walked him to the kitchen, him blabbing about random things the whole way there. Deidara quickly stopped arguing with Naruto when the duo were out of hearing range.

"So, new nanny? Sasuke seems to like her, un, which is a first. You think she's the one?"

Naruto sighed.

"I hope Sakura-chan is. She's my last hope, dattebayo."


End file.
